


The Blurred Line

by Shipper2166



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Changed Draco, Cutting, Drarry, Gay Draco Malfoy, Golden Trio Splits, I'm bored, M/M, eighth year, im bad at tags, qwaesxrdcgtfvbhjnkml, suggest tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper2166/pseuds/Shipper2166
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy both return to Hogwarts after the war. Draco feels bad for all he has done in the past, but doesn't say anything. Harry and Draco become closer without their friends knowing. Draco knows he has feelings for Harry, but cant figure out when he crossed the line between love and hate. I'm bad at summaries sorry please read story even though the summary sucks!
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 30
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This is my first fanfic so yeah

**Draco**

_Tap Tap Tap._ Draco looked up from where he sat in an uncomfortable wooden chair to see a large tawny colored owl at the window. He was surprised that an owl could find him, as he was living in a run-down muggle hotel. With a sigh, he grudgingly opened the window, allowing the owl access inside. A lock of his silky blond hair fell into his face and over one of his silver eyes, but he didn’t move it. He was too focussed on the familiar seal on the envelope. The Hogwarts seal.

Despite Draco’s best attempts to rid the owl and not take the letter, the owl wouldn’t budge. Draco reluctantly went up to the owl and released the letter. The owl flew back out the window, into the night sky. Instead of reading the letter, Draco set the letter on fire, watching as the paper shriveled up and disintegrated. Once all that was left of the letter was a pile of ash, Draco limped back over to his chair, and opened his book about healing, _Handy Healing Spells._

Ever since he was a little boy, Draco had always wanted to be a healer. Lucius had always disapproved of it, but that never stopped Draco from dreaming. Now that Lucius was in Azkaban and Draco was cleared of charges, he could finally pursue his dream. The only problem was that he had never taken his N.E.W.T.S. That and most people didn’t care he had been cleared of charges, they just saw him as a worthless Death Eater.

 _Tap Tap Tap._ Draco only had the chance to read a few pages, before another owl appeared at his window. This one was a smaller silver owl with wide silver eyes. Frustrated, Draco whipped out his wand and sent a hex flying towards the owl. The problem was that the window was still shut, which resulted in the glass shattering everywhere.

The owl hooted in delight, and flew right inside, landing on the wobbly wooden bedframe in the corner. Cursing under his breath, Draco walked carefully to the owl. It too bears a letter with the Hogwarts emblem on it. Realizing that if he ignored the letter he would simply receive more, he took the letter and opened it.

_Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_This year, all the students of your year are given the choice to return to Hogwarts for an eighth year to complete your education. Eighth years will receive dorm rooms, in which they will share dorms with one other student. The other student may be of a different house. If you would like to return to Hogwarts, we will require a conformation owl by August 30th. As a gift to any eighth years for returning, books and other necessary supplies will be given to you upon arrival. The only things you must purchase are non-required items you may want, and new robes if your old ones do not fit._

_S_ _incerely Headmistress McGonagall_

Draco’s hand was shaking. He could go back to Hogwarts! But then he realized something.

“They might all hate me there though… they just know me as the Death Eater who tried to kill the boy who lived…” He said aloud to himself.

Draco shook his head. Despite knowing that he’d be getting some major shite for having been a death eater, he couldn’t stand living in this muggle hotel.

**Harry**

Harry stared down at his cup of coffee. Number 12 Grimmauld Place was dark, depressing, and reeked of dark magic. He hated it just as much as Sirius had.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something brown flash in front of the open window. Shaking his arm to retrieve his wand from where it was in his sleeve, he walked to the window. To his surprise, it was a large owl. The only owls that he didn’t get forwarded to The Burrow were those from Professor- well, Headmistress, McGonagall. Reaching out his hand to release the letter, Harry saw the familiar Hogwarts seal on the front. Once the owl had left, Harry opened the envelope.

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_This year, all the students of your year are given the choice to return to Hogwarts for an eighth year to complete your education. Eighth years will receive dorm rooms, in which they will share dorms with one or two other students. The other student may be of a different house. If you would like to return to Hogwarts, we will require a conformation owl by August 30th. As a gift to any eighth years for returning, books and other necessary supplies will be given to you upon arrival. The only things you must purchase are non-required items you may want, and new robes if your old ones do not fit. Sincerely Headmistress McGonagall_

Harry grinned. He had been wondering if he would get the opportunity to go back and finish his final year. Even though Harry wanted to be a professional Quidditch player, he still wanted to complete his education. Just in case he wanted to do something else after Quidditch. With a flick of his wand, some parchment and a quill appeared by his side. He began to write.

_Ron and Hermione,_

_Did you guys get your letter from Hogwarts about eighth year! I’m definitely going, how about you? Well I don’t have to ask if Hermione’s going to, we all know that answer. You’ll come too though, right Ron? I can’t wait. Who do you think our DADA teacher will be? And how are things going at the Burrow? Tell Molly I say hello. I’ve gotta go now. Bye guys!_

_Harry_

Harry carefully attached the letter to Pigwidgeon’s small leg and opened the window, allowing the tiny owl free to fly outside towards the Burrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short..... I tried


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay in case you don't understand the layout of the story (my writing style can get sorta confusing) it alternates between Draco and Harry's POV, and repeats the events through their perspectives, as well as progressing a bit farther each time. If you don't understand, just read and you'll hopefully figure it out. Enjoy! yes I know I posted this a bit early... but I couldn't stand just constantly re reading it...
> 
> Also big thanks to Amber Rose for commenting on chapter one

**Harry**

Harry looked around the table at the people around him. The professors had created one large special table for the returning eighth years. To his left, Ron was deep in conversation with Zabini, and to his right, Hermione was laughing with the girl who had wanted to turn him in during the Battle of Hogwarts. 

_Parkinson I think… Pansy Parkinson? Yes, that’s her._ Harry thought. Hermione must’ve noticed Harry watching them, because she turned to him and said, “Harry, this is Pansy, and Pansy… well you know Harry…”

Pansy’s eyes widened. “I’m so sorry! About what I said back during the battle! I was just scared…” she looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap.

Harry grinned a lopsided grin, “It’s fine! It’s in the past!” Who knew that the Slytherins actually cared. Pansy looked up.

“Really! Cool!” she said, then kept talking with Hermione. Harry continued observing all of the eighth years. Eventually, his gaze landed upon none other than Malfoy. 

Leaning forward a bit to get a better view around Zabini, he saw that Malfoy was seated alone at the very end of the table. His robes were slightly battered, and the sleeves were rather short. Harry caught a glimpse of something red, but then Malfoy abruptly stood and walked away from the table, his left hand trembling. 

Harry shrugged and continued to eat his treacle tart. His wandering eyes landed on the Gryffindor table, where Ginny sat with Luna. 

That’s when he realized, the houses had all been mixed up. There were Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs at the Gryffindor table, and Gryffindors at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. He smiled to himself. Harry had always hated how seperated the houses tended to be. 

Soon after, the feast was over and Headmistress McGonagall gave a speech, which Harry did not listen to whatsoever. He was too busy wondering who his roommate may be. That and hoping he didn’t accidentally hex them in his sleep. Harry had a tendency to wandlessly cast random hexes while asleep, a product of his recurring nightmares.

Getting up from the table, he followed the crowd to where the dorms were. Harry quickly found his room, and turned the handle.

The room was decent, and had one set of bunk beds in the far corner.

 _My roommate must be here already!_ Harry thought excitedly as he spotted someone’s slightly beat-up trunk beside the beds.

Harry scanned the room again. This time, he noticed his roommate. He was on the opposite side of the beat-up trunk, which is why Harry hadn’t noticed him there before. All Harry could see was a bit of messy blond hair.

“Er… hello?” Harry said slowly. The blond shot up, wand in hand, eyes wide with fear. 

“What do you want!” he said, shaking.

Harry threw his hands up in a sign of surrender. He was too shocked to speak.

Once he regained his ability to talk, his first words were, “M-Malfoy?!” A look of obvious relief spread across Malfoy’s face as he lowered his wand. 

“Sorry…” he whispered, before getting back on the floor behind his trunk. 

Harry looked at him, even more shocked. Since when did Malfoy apologize, or even back down for that matter! “S-so uhm do you want the top or bottom bunk bed?” he asked. 

Malfoy’s response was barely louder than a whisper, “Bottom please, if you don’t mind…” Harry nodded and climbed up to the top, where he proceeded to look down to where Malfoy was sitting behind his trunk. 

Again, he only caught a slight glimpse of something red on Malfoy’s forearm before he tugged down his sleeve.

**Draco**

Draco sat alone at the end of the eighth year table, looking down at his plate of food. He had sat there in hopes that someone may actually join him, but now as the feast came to an end, he knew his hopes were pointless. 

Not being able to stand sitting there all alone, feeling Potter’s intense gaze boring into him, he got up and left, tugging down his sleeve as he walked. It was by complete accident that he stumbled into his dorm room, but he was glad he had, because he didn’t feel like he could hardly stand any longer. 

Sitting on the floor behind his trunk, he could only hope his roommate didn’t have some sort of a vendetta against him. Maybe a Hufflepuff, aren’t they supposed to be nice? 

But since when did Draco ever get what he hoped for. As he sat behind his trunk, studying his potions textbook intensely, he heard the door click open. Draco froze.

The person didn’t move for quite awhile, they just stood there observing the room. But then Draco heard them take a step closer to where he sat.

“Er… hello?” the person said. Draco sprang up, wand in hand. His hand was visibly shaking, and Draco prayed that the person didn’t see it.

“What do you want!” he yelled to them, not looking at the person. Despite the fact that Draco could be sent to Azkaban before he could blink if he lay a finger on the person, he wanted to at least be able to cast a _protego_ if they attacked once they realized their roommate was _Draco Malfoy_.

 _Please not someone who will kill me… Please please please…_ Draco thought desperately. He took a deep breath, and looked to see who his new roommate was.

His eyes widened with shock. It was Potter standing near the door, his arms in the air and his eyes wide. Draco was shocked, yet relieved. Potter had saved him once… that means he wouldn’t kill Draco in his sleep… right?

Letting out a faint sigh, Draco lowered his wand. “Sorry…” he muttered softly, before returning to his spot behind his trunk. If he so much as _looked_ at Potter, he'd likely be banished to Azkaban for life.

“S-so uhm do you want the top or bottom bunk bed?” the other boy asked quietly.

Draco froze. He wasn’t used to people asking what he preferred. After a moment, he answered. “Bottom please, if you don’t mind…”

The slight creaking sound of the wood meant that Potter had already climbed up to his bed above Draco. For the second time that day, Draco could feel Potter’s emerald eyes gazing down at him. 

_These damn robes…_ Draco thought, as he yanked down his sleeve. He heard the sound of Potter shifting in his bed, no longer looking down upon Draco.

Closing his textbook, Draco slowly climbed into his bed, charming the pillows and blanket into a different color: emerald green, Draco’s favorite.

A quick glance upwards revealed that Potter had done the same, only using scarlet and gold colors. 

Casting a quick _tempus,_ Draco realized that if he didn’t hurry, he’d miss his first class. “Potter…” he whispered shakily, “W-we’re gonna be late…”

With that, Draco quickly rushed out the door, and down the corridor to charms. One good thing about charms being his first class, is that it is near the eighth year dorms in the west tower. 

Draco was only a few feet out the door when he heard the scrambling of footsteps behind him. Glancing back, Draco saw Potter exiting the dorm room behind him.

When Draco arrived at the charms classroom and sat down near the back corner, he was surprised to find that Potter was there as well. Not only was Potter in his charms class, but he was heading Draco’s direction.

Draco gripped his wand tighter. Was the Gryffindor going to hex him? But instead of hexing him, Potter sat in the empty seat next to him, and actually _smiled_ at Draco. 

Too shocked to respond, Draco just sat there, staring at the messy-haired idiot next to him. _Messy-haired_ cute _idiot,_ Draco mentally corrected himself. _Wait… what am I thinking! It’s Harry Potter, The git who lived…_

By the time Professor Flitwick had called for the class to settle down, Draco had somehow worried himself into a complete panic. Thoughts raced through his head a mile a minute.

_I don’t like him! I can’t!_

_He hates me!_

_Would I get in trouble for casting protego out of self defense if someone attacked me?_

_If Har-Potter actually somehow becomes my friend, will anybody believe that I didn't use the imperious curse on him!?_

_Are Pansy and Blaise still my friends?_

_What if I don’t pass my N.E.W.T.S?!_

_Why did Potter sit next to me!?_

_Why is Professor Flitwick so short!?_

_What is going on with my head!?_

Draco glanced over his shoulder at Potter, who was surprisingly focused on what Professor Flitwick was saying. He grimaced, then looked back to the front of the room where Professor Flitwick stood on his stack of textbooks. 

**Harry**

When Malfoy tugged his sleeve over the mysterious red spot on his left arm, Harry went to work, charming the bedspread and pillows with bright Gryffindor colors, partly to remind him of his house, and partly to attempt to annoy Malfoy.

When Malfoy had reminded him he may be late, Harry was taken aback by his behavior. _Since when is Malfoy so… nice?_ He thought, as he struggled to climb down the ladder. _Maybe he has to, so he doesn't get arrested..._

As he walked to the charms classroom, Harry noticed Malfoy was headed there too. Once Harry spotted an empty seat next to Malfoy, he took it as a nice opportunity to try to ask him about his strange behavior. 

When Harry had smiled at Malfoy, Harry couldn’t believe how confused and flustered the poor bloke looked. _What happened to the old rude Malfoy, who would’ve gladly hexed me if I came within ten feet of him!_

Forcing all his questions to the back of his mind, Harry intently listened to what Professor Flitwick was saying about Protean Charms. 

Despite his best efforts to stay focused, his mind wandered back to DA, where Hermione had used the Protean Charm in fifth year on their coins. He missed those days. Not because of the whole “Fighting Voldemort” thing, but because the trio had been so close then. Now, Ron and Hermione barely talked to him, and they had never answered his owl back in August.

It's almost like the 'Golden Trio', as referred to by others, was coming to and end. Harry inhaled sharply. Was he really losing his best friends, after all they had been through together? They couldn't do this to him... not without a good reason...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any typos! I re read it quite a few times, but I am terrible at proof reading. Please comment! I love seeing comments, and I always try to answer them. Bye! Chapter three will be here next Friday!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Babygirl33, SallixxWillow, and whateverro5 for commenting! I love receiving feedback!

**Harry**

As charms came to an end, Harry looked across the room, where Ron was once again in deep conversation with Zabini. 

_ It’s great to see that Ron doesn’t hate the Slytherins anymore. Maybe Zabini is Ron’s roommate.  _ Harry thought with a slight smile as he began gathering his books and parchment. Once he had gathered his books, Harry proceeded to walk out the door, and down to the third floor for his History of Magic class.    
Harry had decided that he would be an Auror if he changed his mind about quidditch. Not to mention Kingsley had already offered him a position for when he finishes school, so he needed his N.E.W.T.s in at least five difficult subjects. He was rubbish at herbology, so he decided to go for History of Magic as one of them. At least then he’d have Hermione to help him out. Right…? 

Hermione wished to be the best possible candidate for the next History of Magic professor, or any professor really, so she was trying to get as many N.E.W.T.s as possible, despite the fact that the hiring process at Hogwarts didn't have very high standards. I mean, they hired Voldemort’s followers quite a few times, and a ghost. And, they hired Lockhart. How stupid must you be to hire Gilderoy bloody Lockhart.

Sitting down on a desk near the back of the room, he saw Hermione walk into the class with someone else. A girl with short black hair, neatly folding under at the shoulders.

_ Who is that…?  _ Harry wondered. The girl turned around, and Harry quickly recognized her as Pansy Parkinson. Hermione had been talking to her earlier at breakfast.

Catching sight of him, Pansy grabbed Hermione by the wrist and dragged her to the two empty desks by Harry. He smiled.

_ Maybe I’m not losing my friends after all.  _ Harry thought. Hermione, who was in the desk directly next to him, looked over at him and said, “Since we’re early, I need to talk to you.”

Harry looked up from where he had been doodling on his spare parchment. “Yeah Hermione??”

“I’m so sorry for not responding to your owl this summer. I was too busy to respond. Trust me, I wanted to, but Ron, Molly, Arthur, Ginny and I were trying to shoo away reporters all summer…” Hermione said apologetically. 

“Oh Hermione, I’m so sorry! That’s all my fault!” Harry felt so bad about all this. Grimmuald place was under the fidelius charm, so reporters didn’t know where he was, but they could easily find the Burrow.

“It’s fine Harry, but there’s more…” Hermione looked down at her hands. 

“Ron and I… we broke up. He was being an absolute arse to me all summer, and talking about you too! I couldn’t handle it. You’re my best friend, and the things he said about you… Oh Harry, I’m sorry…”

Harry was too shocked to speak. He just sat there, staring back at Hermione dumbly. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, to see that Parkinson had moved from where she sat by Hermione, to behind Harry. 

“Thanks for telling me Hermione… Oh and if you don’t have anywhere to stay by this summer, you could always come to Grimu-” he looked up at Parkinson, “er.. To my place. I need help sorting through all the stuff in there anyways. And somehow getting rid of Walburga’s portrait…”

Hermione smiled at Harry, “It’s fine Harry. Pansy already offered to let me stay at hers this summer and for breaks, and I think I may actually take her up on that while I try to get my own place.” She smiled up at the dark haired girl fondly. 

_ Lost one friend… gained another… I think?  _ Harry though as he glanced at Parkins-Pansy. Friends are supposed to use each other’s first names… right? 

“Hey Parkinson…” Harry started slowly.

“Pansy.” she quickly corrected him with a smile.

Harry grinned back. “Pansy, are we friends now? The three of us?” He gestured over to Hermione.

Pansy laughed and said, “Yes, Pot- Harry, we’re friends.” Hermione simply laughed from where she sat beside Harry.

Harry barely heard her, but she whispered, “Yes… friends…”

As Professor Binns walked- er… floated- to the front of the class, Pansy returned to her seat. Hoping Hermione could help catch him up later, he allowed his mind to wander. 

_...At least I have a new friend… How could Ron do this…? Why? Maybe it’s just because of Fred… Maybe he didn’t mean it. He’s my best mate, I can’t lose him. Pansy seems nice, but no one can replace my friends…  _

Before he knew it, History of Magic was over, and Hermione stood behind him, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Wha-! Uhm Goblin wars uh…” Harry stammered uselessly. Pansy laughed from where she stood in the doorway, while Hermione rolled her eyes.Using a rolled up piece of parchment, she whacked Harry in the head. Pansy laughed even harder.

“Hey! Ow…” Harry whined.

“Class is over Harry!” Hermione said, clearly struggling to retain her laughter. 

“R-right… Uhm I have transfiguration now…” Harry said, struggling with his words. Hermione was laughing now.

“R-right,you have transfiguration…” Hermione walked away to Pansy, and the two of them broke out in laughter.

**Draco**

While Draco was gathering his stuff at the end of charms, he saw Harry staring intently at something across the room.

Curious, he slowly crept up behind Harry and followed his gaze. He was watching the Weasel and Blaise talking to each other. Shrugging, he walked out the door to the greenhouse for herbology. He wasn’t surprised that Blaise was talking to people he hated. Blaise hated him now… 

As he was walking through the corridors, a voice called out. “Hey Death Eater!” Draco froze. He knew whoever this person was, they were clearly addressing him.

Turning around, Draco saw it was a Hufflepuff 8th year, Ernie Macmillan.  _ Weren’t the Hufflepuffs supposed to be nice…?”  _ Draco wondered, frightened. He was too scared to really think anything else.

_ Please don’t hurt me please please please…  _ He had seen how talented Ernie was in battle before. If he remembered correctly, Ernie had been there in Harry’s defense army in fifth year. He had watched him flee the Room of Requirement that one day when Umbridge had wanted to use the Cruciatus on Potter, , but didn’t turn him in. Ernie didn’t know that though. 

_ “Petrificus Totalus.”  _ The Hufflepuff called out, aiming his wand straight at Draco’s chest, which was rising and falling rapidly as Draco breathed quick, shallow breaths . Draco fell to the ground with a thud. 

Standing over Draco, the Hufflepuff smirked and said, “This is for all who  _ your kind  _ murdered out of cold blood.”

The next thing Draco can remember is waking up in a bed at the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey worriedly leaning over him. 

The blond flinched as the tip of Madam Pomfrey’s wand brushed over one of the light scars on his chest. Unlike many of his numerous curse scars, he remembered exactly where he had gotten this one, along with the other two similar ones scattered across his torso. 

The memory replayed itself in his head, until a burning surge of pain from his left arm nearly caused him to black out. Though not painful enough for Draco to pass out, it was enough to earn a loud cry of agony from him.

Madam Pomfrey looked up at his face, startled. “I’m sorry honey, I didn’t know you were awake…” 

“ ‘S fine…” Draco muttered. He and the school healer had gotten fairly close during his time at Hogwarts, since Draco was very often here for pain or scar ointments. Mostly pain potions and creams: His f- The people who hurt him didn’t want to leave physical evidence behind.

Madam Pomfrey squeezed his hand, and Draco managed a slight smile, until the next wave of pain washed over him. This time, he did pass out.

**Harry**

Walking down the crowded corridor, he saw that Ernie Macmillin had gathered himself a decent sized crowd, where he seemed to be telling some sort of story. Clearly a violent one, based off of his hand motions he was using to add more graphics to the tale.

Harry pushed his way into the crowd so he could hear for himself what the commotion was about, not even noting that Pansy was coming up right behind him.

Ernie was eagerly telling his story when Harry and Pansy came within earshot.“He was so pathetically weak, I can’t believe You-Know-Who even accepted him. Stupid Malfoy. He was ly-” 

Pansy charged over to the Hufflepuff, wand in hand. “What did you do to him! To Dray!” Her voice was filled with rage as she moved closer to Ernie.

Ernie smirked, “Aw look, the death ea-” 

Instead of casting a curse like the entire group expected her to do, Pansy lashed out with her fists, and landed two solid punches on the shaking Hufflepuff’s right eye.

Pansy stepped back, trembling with rage. “You hurt him, didn’t you… You little-” 

“Pansy stop!” Hermione’s voice called out from the crowd. “He’s not worth it, and you know it.”

Pansy looked hurt as she yelled to the brown-haired Gryffindor, “Draco is worth it!” At this point she looked ready to cry. Hermione rushed forward.

“No no no!!” She hugged Pansy tight, “I was talking about Ernie! You don’t want to get expelled for beating him up.”

Harry stood silently, watching the two girls. Most of the crowd had left by now, leaving only Ernie, Pansy, Hermione, a few curious Slytherin students, and himself alone in the corridor. 

“But he hurt my best friend…” Pansy whispered. Harry could hardly hear her. Hermione took Pansy’s hand in her own. 

“Madam Pomfrey will take care of him, and we can visit after class, which by the way we are incredibly late for…”

Pansy laughed through her tears. The only coherent thought Harry could think of was,  _ When did Pansy start crying?  _ That, and a small voice in the back of his head, telling him to rush to the hospital wing.

_ I should go and see if he’s alri- _

His train of thought cut off when he felt something wet against his neck, Harry placed a slightly shaky hand against that spot, only to draw it away and find it coated in a sickening amount of blood. 

Not sure of the exact source of his bleeding was, he decided it best to go down to see Madam Pomfrey. When he walked into the hospital wing, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn’t  _ this. _

Madam Pomfrey was leaning over a boy taller than himself, but who appeared so small and fragile, curled up in the hospital bed like that. His left arm was bleeding profusely, and his head wrapped up in bandages. After a minute or so of simply staring, Harry recognized the white-blond hair. It was Malfoy.

_ Bloody hell, what did Ernie do to you!  _ Harry thought, shocked. Deciding that Madam Pomfrey had more important things to deal with that a small cut, which on the way Harry had discovered was on the side of his head - who knows where he got it- Harry sat himself on the empty bed closest to the door and watched.

Madam Pomfrey was blocking Harry’s view of Malfoy’s bandaged head, leaving only the beat-up arm for Harry to observe.

He had seen injuries before, but the sight of Malfoy’s tattered arm made him cringe backwards, farther into the middle of the bed.

Starting at the shoulder, running down to the tip of his middle finger, there was a deep gash torn out of his arm. Scattered around his forearm, there were a few significantly smaller cuts all around. Despite Madam Pomfrey’s best attempts to stop the bleeding, waterfalls of thick red liquid ran down the pale boy’s arm.

That’s when Harry saw it. The Dark Mark. It had faded out quite a bit, and had a ton of bloody scars on top of it, but it was still there. The sight of that evil sign made Harry shudder slightly. 

With the anger that Harry felt at the sight of the mark, there was also a surprising amount of sympathy. Deep down, he knew Malfoy hadn’t really wanted the mark, the fact that he had saved Harry more than once proved that. Harry’s hand strayed down to his arm, where he still had the scar from that dreadful night in fourth year, and gently ran his fingertips over the mark.

_ And I thought this scar was bad…  _ Harry thought as he pulled his hand from his arm, daring another glance at the blond's arm. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey was blocking most of the arm from Harry’s view. One more look at that scratch would likely make Harry run straight out the door, any needs for medical attention forgotten. 

Allowing his mind to wander, he didn’t even notice when Madam Pomfrey came over to ask what he needed.

“Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter, are you alright?” Madam Pomfrey was up in front of his face now. Harry snapped back into reality, and flinched away from the healer. 

“I-i’m fine, sorry. I was daydreaming. I just have this small cut on my head, but Malfoy seemed to need help more than me, so I didn’t bother you.” Harry said, sneaking a glance at Malfoy. He was still seemingly unconscious, his now longer blond hair falling into one of his closed eyes. His arm had been bandaged heavily, though Harry could see that his arm was still bleeding underneath. 

“Alrighty!” Madam Pomfrey said, and she inspected the cut on Harry’s head. “Let’s take a look now.”

**Draco**

Draco awoke once more to the sound of Madam Pomfrey asking another student what they needed. Not wanting to disturb her, Draco pretended he was still not awake. When the other student began talking, he instantly recognized the voice to be Potter’s. He was rambling hopelessly to the worried healer as she tended to his needs.

Opening his eyes ever so slowly, Draco saw that there was a steady trickle of blood flowing from under his disastrous mob of hair. 

Draco held back a yelp of pain as he tried to lift his arm, which was heavily laden with blood-soaked bandages. After watching Madam Pomfrey heal the smaller boy for a minute, he saw Potter’s bright, emerald eyes land on his arm.

“M-Madam Pomfrey, I-i think you’d better go check on Malfoy.” he said, not taking his eyes off of the red bandages wrapped tight around Draco’s arm.

“Why do you think that Mr. Pott-” Draco snapped his eyes shut as Madam Pomfrey turned around to face him.

“Oh my!” the healer gasped, rushing over to Draco. “Mr. Potter!” she called out.

“Yes Madam Pomfrey?” Potter said in response, slowly walking toward Draco and Madam Pomfrey.

“Get over here and help! I don’t care about any childish personal rivalry!” Madam Pomfrey shouted, sounding angry. 

Draco heard Potter jog over to where he lay. As Madam Pomfrey quickly unraveled the bandages, he could hear Potter wince from where he stood by Draco’s head.

“Put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. No Mr. Potter! There! Or for Merlin’s sake.” Draco assumed Madam Pomfrey had placed Potter’s hands for him. One near the top of the cut on his shoulder, and the other a bit farther down, just above the inside of his elbow. 

_ Ow ow ow ow... _ were Draco’s only thoughts as he bit his lip hard. But the pain was too much, and he let out a short cry of pain.

Madam Pomfrey was saying something, but Draco couldn’t hear her. All he could hear was his own frantic heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Draco didn’t know how long it had been, but eventually, Madam Pomfrey ran off to her office to get some ointment of some sort.

“A-are y-you alright…” Someone said softly. Potter. Despite how much Draco wanted to come up with a sarcastic response, all he could do was groan in reply. 

Opening his eyes, he saw a hand reach down to his face, and lift the strands of blond hair from his face. Before Draco could react to this, Madam Pomfrey was back, and Draco blacked out once more.

When he awoke yet  _ again _ , Draco was shocked to see who was sitting in the chair beside him, dozing peacefully.Sitting up, he blinked at the person.  _ Potter!?  _ He thought, shocked. Apparently he had said that aloud, because Harry silenced him, and told him to lay back down.

Draco could not focus on the words the shorter boy said, but he remembered Potter saying something about helping… As Draco was trying to lay back down, a surge of pain came from his left arm. To Draco’s great surprise, Harry asked quietly, “Are you alright?”

Summoning as much spite as possible, Draco answered, “Why do you care, Potter.” Holding back a yelp of pain, Draco decided to stay in the uncomfortable position he was in, for laying down was not worth the immense pain from his arm.

“Because…” Har- err Potter started. Draco’s heart skipped a beat. Did Harry bloody Potter think of him as a friend?! But Potter never finished his sentence.

Draco sighed, then said, “Well, if you must be here, do me a favor and bring Madam Pomfrey. Potter immediately got up and knocked on the door to Madam Pomfrey’s office. For the first time in a while, Draco felt himself drift off into a peaceful sleep; One without nightmares, one without being knocked out.

When Draco woke up, Potter was not in the chair, but it was Pansy and… was that  _ Granger!?!?  _

“Dray! You’re alright! We came to visit earlier, but you weren’t awake. Harry was here too, for most of the day. I don’t know if you saw him or not… I’m so sorry for not being there Dray! I can’t believe what that stupid Hufflepuff did to you! Do you feel alright?” Pansy said all of this extraordinarily fast.

“I saw Potter, yeah. And since when are you on a first-name basis. And why is  _ she  _ here!” Draco said, nodding to Hermione.

Pansy glared at the blond. “ ‘Mione is my friend Draco.” As this, Hermione looked up at Pansy gratefully. Draco on the other hand just nodded slowly. 

“Is she our friend now…?” Draco said, trying not to seem as childish as he was feeling. Pansy’s face lit up.

“Yes! ‘Mione is our friend now Dray! So is Harry!” Pansy said, grabbing Hermione’s hand. Draco’s eyes widened.

“You’re telling me I have to be friends with Potter! I’m fine with Hermione, but Potter is-” he started. Pansy silenced him by raising one hand in the air.

“A friend of Hermione’s is a friend of ours Draco.” she said, sounding oddly formal. Sighing, Draco nodded. 

“Fine Pansy… that doesn’t mean I’m going to be nice to the git though!” Draco huffed. As Draco finished this sentence, Harry walked through the doors of Madam Pomfrey’s office.

“Pansy! You never told me he woke up!” Harry said in mock anger, then sat down in the empty seat beside Hermione. 

_ What was he doing in there?  _ Draco wondered. As if Harry had read his mind, he said, “Some git in the halls got me with a leg lock jinx. I forgot the counter spell and ‘Mione refused to help me…”

Draco laughed, then said, “Well can you idiots leave me alone. I need my beauty sleep.” With that, he dramatically flopped down onto the bed, yelping as his arm moved.

There was a cold hand upon his face again, moving the blond hair away from his eyes, then Draco fell into a fitful sleep, full of the usual nightmares. 

**Harry**

Scanning the room, Harry noticed that he and Malfoy were the only patients at this time. Eventually, his gaze settled on Dra-err Malfoy. That’s when he realized the formerly white bandages were now soaked through with blood, dying them a bright scarlet.

From there it was just a blur. He remembered Madam Pomfrey muttering healing spells. He remembered him helping. He remembered how helpless Malfoy had seemed. He remembered how frightening it was when Malfoy cried out in pain. 

One thing he vividly remembered, was him moving Malfoy’s hair out of his eyes, and Malfoy not trying to kill him.

He remembered how it broke his heart, seeing the blond lying there, shaking. Even if they were complete rivals, he couldn’t help but feel bad. He believed it was because Malfoy was Pansy’s best friend, but a part of him knew that Pansy had nothing to do with it.

When Malfoy blacked out, Harry couldn’t handle it. His hand was shaking from where it lay, still pressed against Malfoy’s bleeding arm.

Harry kept his eyes pressed firmly shut while Madam Pomfrey healed Malfoy. 

“He’s fine, Harry…” Madam Pomfrey said after a while. Harry nodded, still too scared to open his eyes and find a dead Malfoy under his hand.

“You can open your eyes now… You were an excellent helper Mister Potter…” Madam Pomfrey said, placing her hand on his. Harry was still shaking.

“C-can I… Uhm… w-would he mind if I stay? Just to m-make sure he’s a-alright…?” Harry whispered shakily. 

Madam Pomfrey smiled at him, “Of course dear… of course… After all, you just helped me save the boy’s life!”

Harry sat down wordlessly. A few minutes later, he was joined by a crying Pansy and a very solemn Hermione. 

A few seconds after the girls sat down, Pansy asked, “Why’re you here?”

Harry sighed, then responded, “I had a cut on my head, I walked in and Madam Pomfrey had me help save his life.” The girls stared in shock, but had the common sense not to question him any further. 

A short while later, he found himself dozing off into a restless sleep. Harry woke up to Malfoy sitting up groggily, and blinking at Harry confusedly. 

Pansy and Hermione had left for class, whereas Harry was given permission to stay with Malfoy. 

“Potter? Wha-” Malfoy started. 

“Lay back down, I don’t want to have to help Madam Pomfrey again… too much blood…” Harry said softly, cutting the blond’s sentence off.

As Malfoy slowly leaned back, he winced in pain as he moved his arm. “You alright?” Harry said worriedly. 

“Why do you care, Potter.” Malfoy spat. He had given up on laying down, and was now stuck in an uncomfortable half sitting-half lying position. 

“Because…” Harry said, not completing his sentence.

Harry wasn’t really paying attention to what Draco was saying, but he heard the words “Madam Pomfrey” and raced to get her from her office. The old healer came out with some potion, and gave it to Draco, who immediately fell asleep.

He stayed with Draco for an hour, until the girls showed up again. “I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be back!”

As he started to walk down the corridor, a flash of light appeared, and he was struck with a leg-lock jinx. Harry groaned, and proceeded to hop back to the hospital wing.

“ ‘Mione! Help! I forgot the counter-spell!” Hermione and Pansy just sat there laughing, so Harry hopped to Madam Pomfrey’s office so that she could undo the jinx. 

Walking from Madam Pomfrey’s office, Harry saw that Draco was awake, and sitting up in his bed. Harry grinned to himself and hurried over. 

Seeing the confusion in Draco’s eyes, Harry explained what had happened to him in the corridor. Draco laughed, his silver eyes sparkling. 

_ I’m pretty sure this is the first time I’ve seen him laugh when he wasn’t mocking me…  _ Harry thought. As Draco lied down  to sleep, Harry reached down, gently pushing the silky blond hair from his eyes. He could’ve sworn he saw the resting blond smile a bit, before falling asleep. 

****  
  


**Note: Ha I made this chapter as long as the first two combined :D**


	4. NOT AN UPDATE BUT STILL READ THIS

Im sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry to those people who have been reading this that I haven't updated in a while. I got in trouble and my parents took my laptop. The only reason I'm even posting this is because I'm supposed to be emailing my teacher right now. I'll write more as soon as I get my laptop back I promise!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't even remember why I got in trouble to be honest... well bye!!


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write Draco's POV following Harry's at the end, but I wanted to post something as soon as possible, so I just decided i'll make it next week's chapter. I just got my laptop back earlier today, so please comment if you find any mistakes! 
> 
> Also, big thanks to whateverr05, Amber Rose, and Ima_reader_not_a_writer for commenting! I loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee feedback. Even if you don't like this fic, please leave a comment about what you don't like about it, unless it's the fact that it's drarry or eighth year. But if you have a different reason for disliking this, please tell me! 
> 
> Thank you guys sooooooo much for reading. I know this is a lot of notes but this is my first fic, which I didn't think anyone would find, but soon afterwards, and I come back to find I have 20 kudos! For most people, that's not a lot, but for me, that's a ton! Thank you to all those people as welll!

**Draco**

Draco awoke the next day to the pleasant aroma of Honeydukes finest chocolate sitting on his small bedside table. Reaching to grab some, his slightly shaky hand landed on something else. A letter. Judging by the neat, precise handwriting, it was probably from Pansy. One advantage of having old-fashioned pureblood folks, is that they force you to learn to write perfectly, unless you want to be put under the Cruciatus. 

**Dray,**

**I hope** ~~**your** ~~**you’re feeling better. ~~I swear~~** ~~**I will kill that bloody Hufflepuff** ~~**~~.~~ I will make sure Ernie doesn’t do it again** ~~**(Hermione made me fix that sentence)** ~~**He was in the corridor bragging about what he did to you.** **~~OK~~ ** **~~Okay, enough with the small talk.~~ When you get out of the hospital wing, if I am not in class, I’m probably with Harry and Hermione in the Room of Requirement. Us three have been working on fixing it, since Crabbe’s fiendfyre burned the room to ashes. **~~**If you don’t show up, I will be very upset with you Dray Dray** ~~**If it brings back too many memories though Dray, you don’t have to come help us. Half the time** **Potter** **Harry can’t stay and help us. Thought you’d like to know where** **i** **I would be when you** ~~**manage to escape your prison known as the infirmary.**~~ **get out of the infirmary** **t ~~hat totally isn’t a prison~~**

**With Love**

**Pansy** ~~**(And Hermione reading over my shoulder fixing my grammar)**~~

**PS Hermione made me scratch out the word Bloody... Not sure why...**

Draco’s hand was shaking harder now. The Room of Requirement. _Pansy is going to make me show up either way… Despite what Grang- Hermione says…_

He didn’t want to go back there. His friend (More like a subject) died there. Death Eaters entered the school from there. He almost died there. He almost killed the Boy Who Wouldn’t Bloody Die. He couldn’t go back… But being alone in these halls is a death wish for him…

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Draco called over to Madam Pomfrey, who was reading a book in the corner. “M-madam Pomfrey?” The woman looked up from her book.

“Yes dear?” she said softly. 

“Could I write a letter and borrow an owl?” Draco said, feeling awkward. He had never written a letter from the Hospital Wing, and didn’t know how to go about asking. 

Before Draco could take back what he said, Madam Pomfrey appeared by his bed, with a sleek black quill, some parchment, and ink in hand. “Just give me the letter when you’re done and I’ll give it to an owl for you!”

 _Merlin… It’s been so long since I used a decent quill…_ Draco thought bitterly. He didn’t have enough money to afford hardly anything since the Ministry fined him and his mother so severely. He couldn’t even buy new robes that had sleeves long enough to cover all of his Dark Mark. Or... what used to be the Dark Mark. 

“Than-” Draco was halfway through apologizing when Pansy and Hermione crashed through the wooden doors, supporting someone between them. Their messy black hair blocked the face from view, but whoever the person was, they were visibly shaking. 

“Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! It’s Harry! I don’t know what happened…” Pansy shouted louder than necessary, panic and desperation thoroughly settled into her voice. 

After Pansy said the name, Draco immediately recognized the person between the two girls. The Boy Who Wouldn’t Die looked like he was one step away from dying and staying dead this time. Ignoring all pain radiating from his left arm, Draco sat upright and addressed Gra- Hermione. 

“What happened to him!” Despite his best attempts to keep his tone neutral, his voice was edged with fear. But whose wouldn’t? Whatever happened must have been bad for ‘the Chosen One’ to react like this. Not to mention some idiot would probably find a way to say he had done it if the Golden Boy died.

Draco didn’t get his answer until a few moments later, when Madam Pomfrey managed to get Harry onto a bed, and was beginning to cast various diagnostic spells on Harry. Pansy turned to him. 

“Did you get my letter Draco?” Pansy said. Draco nodded. 

The black haired girl lowered her head in sorrow. “We were in the room of-” Her eyes looked over to Madam Pomfrey, who was still leaning over Harry. “The room that needed fixing. Everything was going great. We were making so much progress on fixing it! Then… something happened…”

Hermione piped in. “It was like a computer glitching… the room…” She must have caught the confused look in Draco’s eyes, because she then added, “It’s a muggle device. Anyways, what I mean, is everything went crazy. All the sudden, everything was black. We couldn’t see anything. Then we were falling somehow. We stopped falling, and the black flashed into different colors.”

Pansy started talking again, “It looked like we were standing in a very dark battlefield. It looked like there were spells being fired all around us. There were images flashing occasionally. Of people. We heard someone crying… We later realized it had been Harry. When we could see each other again, we found Harry shaking on the floor, muttering something under his breath. We couldn’t hear him though…”

Draco was speechless. Utterly speechless. He let his gaze flick over to Pot- Harry where he lay across from him. His raven black hair still fell into his face, covering his eyes, but his mouth was indeed moving, whispering something no one could hear.

“So how is your arm? When will you be out of here?” Pansy said, snapping Draco out of his daze. _When did Pansy come over here?_ He thought, confused. He didn’t remember Pansy coming to sit on the edge of his hospital bed.

“I-it’s fine…” Draco lied. “I’m not sure when I’ll be freed, but I feel perfectly fine!” He hated lying to his best friend, but he’d gotten used to it. He just hoped his friend didn’t see through all the ‘fine’s 

Leaving Harry’s side reluctantly for a quick moment, Madam Pomfrey shuffled over and handed Draco a vial of something. “Drink it.” the healer said with a flash of a smile, then hurried back to Harry’s bed. 

_Of course. Can’t have anything happen to the Savior! Stupid Saint Potter…_ Draco thought to himself, smirking slightly as he 

Pansy eyed the vial suspiciously, while Draco held it to his nose and smelled it. He very quickly identified it as Dreamless Sleep. He’d taken this potion enough times to identify it quickly. 

Turning to the still suspicious Pansy, he said with a fake smile, “It’s just dreamless sleep. Night Pans!” Pansy looked pleased with herself for checking on him, and Draco downed the whole vial at once. The blonde took dreamless sleep so much he needed the whole thing for it to work.

Shortly after, Draco fell into a not-so-dreamless sleep. Damn potion… never works properly on him…

**Harry**

Everything was going great. Harry, Pansy, and Hermione were making excellent progress, despite the fact that Harry couldn’t bear to join them some days. The room had little sections that were burned through, and part of another form it had been in. When you first walk in, it looks like the Room of Hidden Things, but along the walls and scattered in the middle, it's like walking into a new room. Harry found himself in one of those spots, and this spot was in the form of the DA practice room. 

_I wish I could see them again…_ Harry thought, thinking about the members who had either died for him or were severely injured. 

Suddenly, everything went dark. Flashes of deadly spells filled the air. “ ‘Mione! Pansy!” Harry cried out into the darkness. Then, the images started. The last moments of the DA members who had died flashed before Harry’s eyes. Along with some non-DA members. Sirius, Remus, Tonks…

“MAKE IT STOP!” Harry tried to scream, but only a faint whisper came from his mouth. “S-stop…” Harry was crying as everyone who had died in the battle’s last moments continued to flash. He felt like he was falling, down, down, down. Harry ignored it. He was rewatching Sirius’ death, even though he had died long before the battle. 

After what felt like years, light returned, but the images didn’t cease. Harry heard people talking around him, and felt someone--Pansy and Hermione?-- lifting him off the ground- _Wait, how’d I get on the ground?_ \- and away.

He felt gentle hands guiding him somewhere, then the images took his focus off of what was happening. 

_“AVADA KEDAVRA!” Sirius smiled at Harry one last time, before floating to his back, and into that whispering black veil. Harry stumbled backwards, into Remus’ arms. Remus was holding back tears, being strong only for Harry._

_A large explosion came from the Room of Requirement, and Fred, who was laughing at Percy’s joke about the Ministry, was killed, the ghost of a laugh still etched on his face. Percy refused to leave Fred behind._

_Colin Creevey lying limp in Neville and Oliver’s arms. At least Harry didn’t have to watch him die this time…_

“Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter can you hear me!” A voice pulled him away from the scenes. Harry felt himself shaking, but couldn’t summon the strength to stop, instead making the trembling twice as bad. 

A hand was on his shoulder, and Harry tried his hardest to focus on the comforting pressure and warmth.

_Lily screamed as she fell to the ground in a flash of green._

“Harry, Harry focus on me, focus on my voice. I’m right here. Listen to me. Picture something comforting.” someone else, not the same person as the last time,-- The person with their hand on his shoulder?-- said.

Harry tried, and a picture of him with Ron and Hermione came to mind. With a pang, he remembered Ron hated him now. Not a very comforting image anymore. The scenes creeped back into his head. 

_“Severus, please.” “Avada Kedavra” Dumbledore toppled back from where he was, Harry holding back screams of anger and grief._

“Harry! Harry focus! Stay with me Harry. Something comforting. Something happy. Pretend you’re trying to cast a patronus. Think of your happiest memory Harry. “

_Lily smiled warmly at her son, who was lying in James’ arms._ Harry began to relax a bit. But then the memory morphed into something else. 

_There was a crash from downstairs, and a shout of something. Lily’s eyes were filled with tears as she whispered to her son. Then in a flash of green and a loud scream, the memory ended._

Tears were streaming freely down Harry’s face now. The person squeezed his shoulder tighter, pulling him away from watching Remus and Tonks die. 

“Happy memories Harry, happy. Playing quidditch, seeing Hogwarts for the first time, just think happy Harry.”

_Harry was zooming through the air in pursuit of the Golden Snitch._ Then the memory twisted. _Harry was falling through the air, slipping in and out of consciousness. He heard a woman’s desperate scream._

Then someone was in his head. Harry panicked. Someone was using Legilimency (is this the correct word and spelling? Plz comment!!) on him. Scenes of some of Harry’s best Quidditch matches and seeing Hogwarts for the first time flashed past him. He focused on the faint figure before him, but he was unable to make out any of their features. 

More memories flashed by. But Harry noticed something. All the memories had something in common. They were all… Happy!

Slowly, Harry’s trembling left him. The death scenes still flickered in the back of his mind, but they were more manageable. Harry was able to successfully conjure happy memories. The person was still there, using Legilimency on him. But they weren’t invasive like Voldemort had been, and weren’t browsing through his memories like they were his own like Snape did. They just pulled up some happier memories when Harry couldn’t.

Harry stopped trying to use Occlumency to block them out, instead openly allowing them to go through his head. As he stopped fighting the spell, the person came into focus. If Harry had been drinking pumpkin juice when he saw who it was, he probably would’ve choked on it. 

Then the stream of supplied memories stopped. The caster had ended the spell, and Harry opened his eyes slowly, locking eyes with the blonde standing over him. Emerald green stared questioningly into worried silver. 

Before Harry could really process anything, a small vial was brought to his lips, which he drank without a question. He hoped it was Dreamless Sleep, because then he wouldn’t have his usual nightmares. Living as Voldemort’s unintentional Horcrux for 17 years leaves a mark, even if it’s not physical.

Within moments, he fell into a restless, yet dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a really short Draco POV of what I was going to post on last chapter. I wrote it just now, so PLEASE correct me on any mistakes!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, anyone who comments on the last chapter gets shoutouts when I post chapter five if you left a comment and were wondering. I'm doing that because I posted chapter four like, a few hours ago.

**Draco**

Draco awoke to the sound of Madam Pomfrey’s voice worriedly speaking to him. He sat up, only to find that the friendly old healer wasn’t even talking to him at all. Instead, she was talking to the still shaking Harry, who was now whimpering loudly like an injured dog. 

Remembering something Pansy had taught him, he stood up as quickly as possible with his throbbing arm, and quickly walked over to Harry. He placed his hand firmly on Harry’s shoulder, and spoke the words Pansy had said to him back in sixth year. 

“Harry, Harry focus on me, focus on my voice. I’m right here. Listen to me. Picture something comforting.” Draco said slowly, not letting the panic settle into his voice.  _ Oh Merlin please work…  _ Draco thought desperately.

Harry stilled for a second, before shaking more than he had been before.  _ Shit…  _ Draco thought to himself. “Harry! Harry focus! Stay with me Harry. Something comforting. Something happy. Pretend you’re trying to cast a patronus. Think of your happiest memory Harry.”

Harry was crying now. Draco resisted the urge to wipe the tears off of his perfect face, and instead kept talking. “Happy memories Harry, happy. Playing quidditch, seeing Hogwarts for the first time, just think  _ happy  _ Harry.”

With a shaky breath, Draco drew his wand from his back pocket and pointed it right at Harry’s head. “Legilimens…” Draco whispered, and was plunged into Harry’s memories. 

Flipping through memories, he only chose the happy ones. Harry just needed a little boost getting the good memories. Draco  _ definitely  _ wasn’t looking for any about himself. Though he did find it quite odd that he was in a lot of these happy memories.

Draco’s heart felt like it would break in two when he noticed half of Harry’s memories are of death or the Dark Lord. He felt bad for the Boy who Lived twice (a/n more like the Bi Who Lived)

Then Harry was fighting him. Luckily, Draco was very skilled at Legilimency, whereas Harry wasn’t all that good at Occlumency. But Harry was doing good. Draco was finding it harder to sort through the memories.

_ Just stop fighting it already idiot... _ Draco thought, frustrated. Then, the struggle stopped. Harry gave up, allowing Draco free access to his mind. Once Draco had brought up multiple happy memories, he ended the spell, to find that Harry had stopped shaking, and was staring right into his eyes. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Draco quickly pressed a vial of Dreamless Sleep to Harry’s mouth. Harry drank it willingly, and fell asleep quickly.

Harry’s arm was held awkwardly around his own head, so Draco reached down, and gently moved the arm to a more natural position by his side. As Draco began to walk slowly to his own bed, where Madam Pomfrey sat, shocked, a hand reached out and grabbed his right wrist.

_ Bloody hell…  _ Draco thought. Looking at Madam Pomfrey for guidance, the healer just smiled and walked to her office.

“Call me if anyone else comes!” she said in a sing-song like voice as she left the room. Draco was left where he was, face colouring and skin tingling where Harry was holding his wrist. He tried to pry Harry’s fingers off his arm, but failed.  _ Merlin, he has a strong grip…  _ Draco thought.

With an exasperated sigh, he managed to  _ Accio  _ one of the chairs to bring beside Harry’s bed, and sat with his right arm still being held by Harry, and the left one lying on the armrest. After a while, Draco finally fell into the first nightmare-less natural sleep in a very long time.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's reallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy short. Sorry!! I'll post something longer next!!

**The Bi Who Wouldn’t Bloody Die Twice- Ahem um I mean Harry hehe**

Harry woke up with his arm sore and reaching off his hospital bed to something--someone?-- by his side. His vision was too blurry to see anything, since his glasses were…  _ Wait, where  _ are  _ my glasses?!  _ Harry thought. They were anywhere but his face at least.

Reaching out his arm that wasn’t gripping tightly to something--he was much too worried it could be something fragile to let go--, he patted the area around him in search of his signature round glasses. Harry had more than enough money to afford better, more stylish looking glasses, but since the  _ Daily Prophet  _ writes about his fashion choices, they most definitely would put him getting different shape glasses on the front page.

Once his hand landed on his glasses, he fumbled around with them a bit before finally landing them on the bridge of his nose. Blinking to focus, Harry could finally see what he was holding on to so tightly.

Harry wanted to scream, but didn’t want to wake the sleeping blonde that he was holding on to.  _ He looks so… peaceful…  _ Harry thought. Harry could feel a rough line on the soft, smooth skin of Draco’s wrist, but ignored it.  _ Probably just a scratch.  _ He guessed. Adjusting his gaze to look at where his own hand was still firmly gripping Draco, he saw that Draco had also lightly wrapped his pale fingers around his wrist. 

Smiling softly, Harry recalled the last night’s events with a shudder. He remembered Draco using Legilimency on him to help bring up happy memories. He remembered the reassuring way Draco had pressed his warm hand to his shaking shoulder. 

When Harry saw the blonde’s eyes begin to flutter open, he quickly snapped his own shut. He heard a sigh, and Draco said, “Potter, I know you’re awake. You have your glasses on, and they weren’t on when we went to sleep.”

_ Oh… Last names, right. We’re… we’re not friends... _ Harry thought, more disappointed than he should be. 

“...Potter?” Draco questioned when he got no response. He sounded worried. Harry sighed.

“Fine, you caught me...How’d you know I didn’t fall back asleep though Dra- er Malfoy?” Harry challenged.

Draco-- no, Malfoy-- smirked and responded, “Because, Harry, your acting skills are  _ horrible _ , and I’d rather go back to my muggle hotel forever than say otherwise.”

Harry’s heart skipped a beat at the use of his first name, then he noticed something about what Draco had said. “Muggle hotel? What do you mean,  _ your muggle hotel? _ ” 

Draco inhaled sharply. “I don’t know what you mean Potter. I said I’d rather never go back to my manor than say otherwise.”

Despite knowing that Draco and Narcissa had lost the Manor, he knew that Dr- Malfoy didn’t want to share, so he pretended he believed it. “Oh, okay. I’m an idiot.” Harry said, with a lopsided grin on his face.

Draco’s gaze flitted down to where Harry was still holding onto his wrist, but quickly looked away.  _ Hmm… maybe I can mess with him a bit…  _ Harry thought.  _ Just a bit of harmless payback for the past 7 years…  _ Smirking mischievously while Draco was turned away, apparently studying the stone wall, Harry began rubbing patterns onto Draco’s pale wrist.

From where he lay, Harry could see Draco’s eyes widen, and his face colour, but the blonde did not look away from the wall. The blonde’s hand was tense in Harry’s hand.

After a few moments, Draco’s wrist began to relax under Harry’s finger tips. Harry couldn’t believe the blonde had actually let his guard down for a moment.

_ … I feel bad, messing with him like this…  _ But Harry didn’t stop. 

The peaceful moment all ended when two women crashed through the door. Hermione and Pansy. When they saw that Draco was sitting by Harry, and Harry had his hand gripping Draco’s wrist, they broke into a childish fit of giggles, falling onto the bed nearest them.

“A-and we thought they’d be like third wheels!” Hermione said through giggles. Pansy nodded through her laughter.

Draco’s face was as bright a red as his pale skin could get, and Harry was simply confused. When the girls  _ finally  _ stopped laughing, Pansy shared a knowing look with Draco, who simply opened and closed his mouth, shocked. 

The fun of the moment ended when suddenly, a woman with bright red hair burst through the doors, straight over to Harry’s bed. Trailing behind her was someone who looked like her, and was clearly unhappy to be there. They pushed Draco out of the chair roughly and sat down. Draco landed on his left arm, and visibly bit his lip to stop his cry of pain.

“Harry, Harry what happened! Are you alright, dear?”

  
  


A/N Who do you think it is! Also, comment below what your Hogwarts house is and your best/worse subjects!! I’m a fourth year Slytherin who is the only person in my year who is horrible at Potions. I’m better at ancient runes and transfiguration. (i got that idea of asking people from another writer. I forget their name, but I’ll write it when i remember)

Sorry it was so short, but the good thing is, if I post shorter chapters, I can post every other day then. Also comment whether you like less frequent longer chapters or more frequent short chapters.

Oh and btw, if I get more comments about liking shorter more frequent chapters (you have four days to comment), the shorter chapters will almost always be longer than this one. I just wanted to post the little bit I had to make up for not posting for a while


	8. NOT AND UPDATE BUT PLZ READ

Okay, so my dog broke my laptop. She shattered my screen, so my next chapter might not be out for awhile. I’m sooooo sorry I’ll try to write fast when I get it fixed or use a different computer!! I promise I’ll post again my June tenth AT MOST. I’ll find a way to post a chapter before that though!!


	9. Chapter Seven (I think)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos/lazy writing. I wrote this whole thing on my phone since my laptop is broken!! My thumbs hurt now!!

**Draco**

Draco opened his eyes to the sight of Potter, seemingly asleep, but wearing his glasses, which Draco had taken away last night.

Sighing, he said, “Potter, I know you’re awake. You have your glasses on, and they weren’t on when we went to sleep.”

When Harry didn’t answer, Draco began to worry.  _ I hope he’s alright… maybe he woke up and passed out… _

Draco must’ve voiced those concerns out loud, for Harry answered him. Draco didn’t hear half of what he had said, but had heard him almost call him Draco instead of Malfoy.

Rising to the challenge, Draco proceeded to use Potter’s first name. Harry. Every time Draco called him Harry, the Golden Boy would look so flustered.

_ He’s rather cute when flustered... _ Draco thought, surprising himself. He internally shrugged it off as his newly discovered gayness and being a teenager working together to make his life miserable. That’s when Draco had accidentally let something slip. He mentioned his hotel. And Harry noticed. Of course he did. He notices everything. 

Draco attempted an excuse that Harry had simply heard him wrong, despite the fact Harry knew that Draco couldn’t return to Malfoy Manor ever again, not that Draco really wanted to though.

Miraculously, Harry bought his excuse, and gave Draco a goofy lopsided grin. The blonde’s gaze accidentally moved down to where Harry was still holding his wrist, but when Harry caught him, he quickly looked away guiltily.

Then he felt something on his wrist where Harry was holding. His eyes widened and his face coloured a bit. Harry was drawing soothing patterns on Draco’s wrist, directly above one of his cuts. After a little while, Draco let his guard down. He needed some comfort in his life. 

_ This git better not be messing with me... _ Draco thought desperately.  _ I accept it.  _ He told his brain.  _ I accept that I am fking gay for Harry bloody Potter. _

That’s when Pansy and Granger--uhm, Hermione-- walked in, and started laughing. Draco had no idea what they were laughing at, until Pansy gave him her signature,  _ I know you like him Mr. Draco Gay Malfoy _ look. That girl knows him too well...

Draco sat there, gaping at her, when the Weaslette stormed in, her idiot brother in tow. The Weaslette shoved him out of the chair, out of Harry’s hand, and onto the floor.

“Harry! Are you alright, dear?” Of course, Harry had only been playing with him. Since when does Draco get anything he wants. He felt like crying, but couldn’t show his weakness in front of the bloody fire-head siblings.

“What did Malfoy do to you Harry! WHAT DID HE DO!” The Weaslette was  _ screaming  _ now, grabbing Harry’s wrist where Draco’s fingers had rested just a moment before. (Don’t ask where Madam Pomfrey is… I don’t even know to be honest… maybe she helping some other student in their common room)

_ Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry… no no no no… need out… Pansy… help… someone get me out of this place… _

Before Harry could answer, Pansy stepped between her and Draco. 

“Listen here, she-Weasel, Dray didn’t do bloody  _ anything!  _ A bloody Hufflepuff beat Dray up, so he  _ couldn’t  _ have done anything! So walk your annoying arse out of here if you just came to blame Harry’s injury on Dray!” Pansy screeched at the redhead. Behind Ginny, Ron looked impressed with the black haired girl, but at the same time disbelieving. 

“Oh look! Got yourself a girlfriend, have you Malfoy!” Ginny growled at the blonde, who was still lying rigid on the cold floor.

Draco rolled his watery eyes, and managed to answer without his voice cracking. “Wow Weaslette. That was six bloody years ago. Get the hell over it already!”

_ Ow ow ow ow… _

Pansy must have noticed the pain in Draco’s silver eyes, for she quickly extended her arm out for Draco to grab on to as he slowly stood.

_ Owowowowowowowowoowowowoow…  _ Draco screamed in his head. Then, the red headed girl pushed Draco away from her by his left arm, and Draco let out a loud cry of pain as he blacked out, falling to the ground with a sickening thud. 

Draco woke up to a throbbing pain in his head, and his left arm… he couldn’t even feel his left arm… Madam Pomfrey was hunched over him, muttering spells on his arm. At the familiar incantation of ‘ _ Finite Incantatem’  _ the pain came flooding back.

“B-bloody hell Weaslette…” Draco said through gritted teeth. He could see the flaming haired girl sitting by Harry’s bedside still.

Her blue eyes widened, and she rushed over to Draco’s side. “I’m sorry Malfoy! I didn’t think you’d black out!” Draco just rolled his eyes.  _ Bloody Gryffindors…acting like Hufflepuffs now… well maybe not that particular Hufflepuff  _ He then immediately closed them as another wave of pain came from the side of his head. 

When the numbness returned to his arm and the pain died down a bit in his head, Draco still kept his eyes shut. He didn’t want the stupid redhead to see him cry, or for Harry to see him cry… again…

Hours past and Draco didn’t open his eyes again, for if he did, he feared the tears would spill out. He was a Malfoy, Malfoys didn’t show weakness. Not that he really cared about his family name, other than caring about how to change it. Finally, the two redheads left, and the hospital wings was just occupied by Madam Pomfrey, Har-Potter, and Draco

Potter had fallen asleep, and Madam Pomfrey was reading, so the blonde finally let his tears free, laying on his right side so that his face lay facing opposite of Madam Pomfrey.

_ Nothing good happens to me… only the things I deserve. I live in a muggle hotel. _

_ I deserve it. I should’ve left home when the Dark Lord was there _

_ People play with my feelings. _

_ I deserve it. I played with their lives, _

_ The stupid Mark won’t go away. _

_ I deserve it. I should be branded for life for not accepting Dumbledore’s protection.  _

_ My best friend--other than Pansy--hates me. _

_ I deserve it. It’s my fault. I’m the one who’s g- _

Draco was jerked from his thoughts as Madam Pomfrey grabbed his good hand.  _ Shite... _ Draco thought.  _ I was actually crying out loud… I swear to Merlin if Potter heard me…  _

“Draco, dear?” Madam Pomfrey asked, clearly worried about the eighth year. Draco just nodded slightly, wiping the tears off of his pale skin.

With a whispered, “ _ Muffliato”  _ Madam Pomfrey began to talk to Draco. “Draco, dear, I need to talk to you about… about you…”

The blonde tensed. Conversations like this never lead anywhere good. Memories flew back to him as the healer spoke these words.

_ Draco, Draco! How wonderful you are here! I’ve been meaning to have a chat with you” The Dark Lord’s eyes flicked to Draco’s currently unmarked forearm “about something concerning you…” _

_ That was the day Draco was tortured and marked. The day he chose to take the mark. _

_ The Dark Lord stood in the room, with three frightened muggles and Draco.  _

_ “Now, Draco, should I put these boys under the Cruciatus for extensive periods of time, but allow them to live? Or kill them, with a quick killing curse?” _

_ Draco swallowed. He didn’t want either of them. _

_ The Dark Lord smiled a wicked grin. “Allow me to demonstrate.  _ Crucio!!”

_ The muggle on the farthest right fell to the ground with a bloodcurdling scream.  _

“ _ Avada Kedavra!” The boy on the left fell to the ground silently, leaving only the one in the middle, staring shocked at the dead boy and the still screaming boy before him. _

_ Draco felt a wave of sadness for the boy as he whispered, “Killing curse…” The Dark Lord smiled and killed the living muggles with a wave of his wand. _

_ “Now, Draco, for the fun part…” _

_ The next thing Draco remembered was being chained to the dungeon wall, his forearm burning with more power than the cruciatus curse.  _

(this is VERY inspired by someone, but I’m totally blanking on who! Uhm give me a minute to find them… it might have been Oakstone370 (I think those numbers are wrong) but I’m not sure. If anyone recognizes something similar to this scene, please comment so I can give them recognition!!)

“Draco!!” Madam Pomfrey jerked Draco from his thoughts once more. Lifting his good hand again, Draco felt the wet tears streaming down his face once more.

“I-i’m fine Madam Pomfrey, just the nightmares…” Draco said softly. Madam Pomfrey looked at him with a look of disbelieving and pity.

“Honey, your eyes were wide open, just slightly glazed over. Are… are the memories that bad…?” she said, placing her rough hand onto Draco’s trembling one.

_ Well having the Dark Lord living under your roof for a year and a half isn’t very pleasant!  _ Draco thought, but had the sense not to say that out loud. He cared for the woman like his own mother, 

Instead, Draco just nodded. Madam Pomfrey squeezed his hand and gave him a small potion. Draco snuffed it suspiciously. Claiming potion. With a sigh, Draco downed the whole thing at once. 

_ Well that did absolutely nothing…  _ Draco thought after he drank the potion. He felt the exact same as he did before. 

That’s when he noticed someone’s emerald green eyes watching him intently. Draco shifted uncomfortably under the raven haired boy’s intense gaze. 

Potter must’ve noticed the blonde’s nervousness, and moved his gaze to a letter on his bedside table. 

Now it was Draco’s turn to watch the other person. Potter was reading the letter with a furious look on his tan face, before pulling out his wand and burning the parchment into ash. 

“Burning fan mail, Potter?” Draco said, attempting to put as much sarcasm as possible into the sentence. I didn’t work. It came out (of the closet?? XD) sounding more like a worried question. 

Potter grinned mischievously, “So what if I am? What, are you worried it was  _ your  _ letter I burned?”

Draco failed to think of a come back for that one, and instead mock turned away with a loud huff. 

Har-Potter started laughing. Really laughing. Draco turned around, and immediately wished he hadn’t. His emerald eyes were sparkling, and his messy black hair gleamed in the lighting. And his smile…  _ Snap out of it Draco!!! He has a bloody girlfriend!! _

Draco smiles his usual fake smile that he uses with Pansy, and Potter seems to buy it as a real smile. That’s a relief. Not even the Chosen One could see through his mask. 

Draco only wished he could. 

A/N should I make Draco a Veela (the kind you see in fics with inheritances and mates and stuff) with a late inheritance? Comment down below, just like with the chapter lengths, you have four days to answer before I count the comments!!! Also, the question of the day is what is your favorite HP book!! Mine is the Half Blood Prince, (sixth book) only because of one sentence. “Harry became more obsessed with Draco” lol. That and because Draco’s in it a lot more than the others


End file.
